


Sugar and Squirming

by Aceomo



Series: Ace's Omovember [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidents, Car omo, Cute, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kawaii, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Shota, Wetting, its always piss folks, our boy is trying, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceomo/pseuds/Aceomo
Summary: Omovember day 4- traffic jam.I played around with the idea- it isn't EXACTLY a traffic jam but it is car omo. It's based on an idea Omoraashee and I were talking about because there isn't enough Nagisa omorashi!
Series: Ace's Omovember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996936
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Trying His Best

Nagisa squirmed uncomfortably on his perch in the middle backseat of the car. He was with his 4 friends- Rei, Rin, Makoto, and Haru on their way to the big city for a meet. He and Rei had wanted to fly, but had been outvoted by Makoto and Rin, and Haru who really didn't care but wouldn't vote against Makoto. So they'd ended up on this 8 hour road trip together. Nagisa really didn't mind TOO much, he just tended to get bored. However, at this moment, he did mind, a little. He'd been okay entertaining himself chatting and watching youtube for most of the trip, but now the boys were lulled into a relative silence. Makoto was focused on driving, occasionally humming along to the music, with Haru in the passenger side, watching swim videos on his ipad. Rin laid on Nagisa's right side, mostly asleep with his mouth open, and Rei was busy studying a technique book on his left. They'd left the last town about half an hour ago before hitting this highway stretch and Nagisa was starting to get a bit worried about the...bathroom situation.  
He started to sip a bit more slowly on his strawberry drink. He'd already polished off a slurpee from the last gas station, finishing before the rest stop where Makoto had warned him there wouldn't be a break for a while. However, he'd just smiled and continued on his way, like he'd do whenever Gou tried similar coaching with his eating. It wasn't that he didn't trust Makoto, it's just... foresight had never been one of his strong points. He was bored and craving sugar. But now, watching the rain pour down outside the window, he was regretting his decision slightly. The thing was, this particular highway had what was normally an hour-long stretch without gas stations or rest stops, and only a few pullouts that couldn't be seen until you were a few seconds away. Nagisa could see that, combined with the twisty mountain roads and rain, pulling over would not be a safe option. He chewed on his lip, hoping he would be able to make it until they reached the next town.  
Hesitantly, he brought his straw to his lips- he really loved the strawberry drink- but the nudge in his abdomen made him put it back in the cupholder. Rei noticed the action and quirked a brow a him. "Not thirsty anymore," said Nagisa quietly, not wanting to disturb Rin, who was now halfway draped over him, mouth open, and drooling slightly. Rei wasn't sure how to take that reply- Nagisa had never turned down strawberry drink before- but he looked okay, so Rei went back to his reading. Nagisa was now focused even more on his bladder; which was gracing him with that tickly, jiggly feeling that usually marked the point where he'd scamper off to the bathroom. He did have a tendency to get distracted and put it off to the last minute, often chatting and laughing while wiggling furiously in his seat before Makoto or Rei would ask him to "Please just go to the bathroom!" (Makoto was usually a little nicer). He wasn't shy about his need at all, it just wasn't always a priority, was all. However, today was a little different.  
It was slightly like when he'd been in that situation with his grades. As childish as he could be, Nagisa wasn't a selfish person and didn't want to burden his friends with his problem when there was nothing anyone could do. Right now, everyone was content in the car, and he saw no need to bother everyone with his issue. Normally he'd whine about it on his whole way to the bathroom! It was slightly difficult though, as he was used to saying whatever came into his head since that time when his friends discovered his failing grades. (Thank goodness he was so kind-hearted and generally got along with everyone, or that particular trait could land him in trouble!) He pressed his bum harder onto the seat, trying his very best not to wriggle TOO much. He could see over Makoto's shoulder at the dashboard and realized that due to the weather, they were driving slower than they usually would. Nagisa suppressed a groan, swallowing hard. He was easy to read, and he knew it- he didn't have much of a poker face so he'd have to be careful with the random noises. Then he made the mistake of glancing over Haru's shoulder instead. Videos of water fill the screen and Nagisa had to squish his knees together at the image. The rain outside wasn't helping either, the steady drum filling his ears and filtering down to his bladder with every drop. Rin's snores mixed into the drone of the engine, a small spot of drool forming on his shoulder. Normally Nagisa might be slightly grossed out, but the captain had been working so hard lately he felt he deserves the break.  
Although Nagisa's bladder needed a break too. The teen twirled a lock of blonde hair around his index finger, for the first time feeling slightly anxious and guilty for not listening to Makoto when he'd sprinted out at their last rest stop. Rei'd made use of the time by throwing out all the "unbeautiful" garbage and Nagisa had bounced around the parking lot. Right then he SO BADLY wanted to whine into Rei's ear like he normally would, but he kept as quiet as he could. If his phone wasn't almost dead, he'd at least have something to distract himself with. He started chewing on his thumbnail to divert attention away from the pain that was growing in his bladder. At this point, the blonde was truly starting to be unsure if he'd be able to wait until the next town. One hand in his mouth, Nagisa tried to carefully pull his phone back out of his pocket without jostling Rin too much. He opened the maps app and typed in the next town. He couldn't help a soft gasp when he realized with the traffic and weather conditions, there was still over a half hour left. Unfortunately, at this, Rei glanced his way again.


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has an accident :(

Nagisa doesn't notice Rei staring at him as he tries his best not to fidget too hard. He can't get his phone back in his pocket so he lays it carefully on his lap. Makoto hits a bump and his bladder gives a squeeze, feeling very much like a jiggling water balloon. The bottle sitting in the cupholder splashes around a bit, which isn't helping him one bit! Impulsively, Nagisa grabs the bottle and tosses it over his shoulder into the trunk of their rented hatchback so he won't have to hear it anymore. The movement makes him shiver and Rin mumbles softly. "What's going on with you?" Rei whispers suddenly, breath hot against Nagisa's ear.   
Stiffening upright, Nagisa forces a bright smile. "Nothing, Rei-chan!"   
Rei doesn't quite believe him. "Are you getting bored?" He asks.   
Ah! Thinks Nagisa. An easy cover up. "A bit," he admits, discreetly trying to find a position that gives his tummy a little bit more room. "And my phone's almost dead."  
Rei opens his book again. "Maybe you can help me for a few minutes, then" he replies, pointing to an illustration in the book. " What do you think could help me with this technique?"   
"Of course, I can help you, Rei-chan!" Nagisa is grateful for the distraction from his friend and honestly can't think of a reason not to. And he DOES help for a few minutes, but it's getting kinda hard to concentrate. Part of him hopes Rin will wake up soon so he can squirm to his heart's content. Suddenly, he realizes Rei is talking.   
"What do you think about that?"   
"Huh?" Nagisa isn't super attentive at the best of times, but usually he is so invested in Rei joining the team that he concentrates on such things. Rei pushes his glasses further up his nose and closes the book. Nagisa doesn't notice. His face is red and kind of scrunched up like he really is concentrated. He's subtly rocking back and forth on the seat, legs crossed at the ankle. If Rei didn't know better, he'd think Nagisa needs to use the bathroom. But the blonde was usually so vocal about it, unlike Rei himself, that he's really not sure about his suspicions. The other teen usually wasn't shy or trying to hide it. He goes back to his book, but keeps half of an inquisitive eye on his friend. By this point, Nagisa isn't even aware of whatever Rei is doing. He's somehow still under the guise that he's being SO sneaky and getting away with his little pee dance. He's hot now, pulses of warmth pooling around his midsection and he grits his teeth. "Mako-chan?" He asks quietly. He doesn't want to do this but he blurts out the question without thinking. "How much longerrrrrr?" It comes out as a whine without meaning to. Makoto glances in the rear-view mirror, frowning slightly.   
"Maybe 20 minutes or so?" He fiddles with the GPS. "Is everything alright?"   
Nagisa nods, but nothing can be farther from the truth. Makoto looks worried, and even Haru has turned around to stare wordlessly. "Oooh-h-," the boy groans involuntarily as the first irrepressible spasm hits. He can't help it anymore, kicking his legs out on front of him like a little kid. Rin stirs, lifting his head sleepily.   
"What happened?" The shark toothed boy asked softly. "Are we there yet?"   
"We're close," answers Makoto, at the same time that Rei hisses under his breath at Nagisa.  
"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" he asks. Nagisa freezes, legs stamping up and down. If it's that obvious, there's no point in whispering anymore. The group is still looking at him. His purple eyes go wide.   
"YESSSS! I NEED TO PEE" he practically yells. The car remains silent for a moment. Rei's as red as he is. Nagisa doesn't usually blush but he's scarlet with exertion (and okay maybeeeee he's just the tiniest bit embarrassed). Haru turns back around with a shrug. There's nothing he can do about it right now, but he does close the swimming videos. Makoto watches the wipers go up and down once.   
"Do you think you can hold it?" he asks kindly. It's a stupid question but he doesn't know what else to say.   
It kills him to say this, but lying is NOT a strong point for Nagisa. "I- I don't know, Mako-chan." He hangs his head. Rei is taken aback seeing his best friend like this; Nagisa must be really worried if he's acting contrite at all.   
"Why didn't you say anything?" Rei asks awkwardly. He's having trouble looking the blonde in the eyes.   
A strong shiver hits Nagisa and his hands dive into his lap. Rei's mouth drops open, but at least they aren't in public.   
"I'm sorry, Rei-chan, I just didn't want everyone to worry about me and I know Rin-chan needs to sleep!" He's trying to be positive, but it's not working very well. Makoto glances back again, clicking his tongue.   
"It's okay, Nagisa. You wouldn't have been bothering us. It's better if you tell us when you need something!" He smiles his signature smile, and the group murmurs in agreement.   
"Remember what happened when you got in trouble with your grades- you don't need to keep everything to yourself," Rin chimes in. "Although I did enjoy the extra nap." He chuckles slightly.   
Nagisa nods. "Thanks guys!" He does feel relieved, but it doesn't help too much right now. Rei is trying to think of a solution to the problem.  
"Where's that bottle you had earlier?" he asks, looking around.  
Nagisa jerks his head toward the trunk . "It's half full though...." he adds a bit miserably, but at this point he's willing to try any suggestion Rei has. He has no shame about peeing in a bottle. Normally, Rei wouldn't approve, but there was nobody else around and he knows his friend wasn't that great at holding his pee in generally. The last time he'd seen Nagisa let it get this far it hadn't ended well.   
"That's okay if if there's still some strawberry drink left, I'll just pour it out the window," he reasons.   
Nagisa is jiggling side to side and back and forth, his bum bouncing on and off the seat. "Ow-w, but Rei-chan," he says, "You'll get soaking wet if you open the window that long." He REALLY wants Rei to do it, but he's working on thinking of others. He'd do it himself but he's in the middle and he hates that either Rei or Rin would have to do it.   
"It's fine," says Rei. He'd thought of that already, but he is wearing a sweater and it wouldn't be TOO long. "It's only water".   
"THANK-YOU Rei-chan!" Nagisa bellows, quivering furiously. He can't sit still. Rei nods and twists around, before his hearts drops. Nagisa's thrown the bottle too far. Rei stretches over the seat, but the bottle is just beyond his fingertips. He moves to undo his seatbelt but stops at Makoto's voice.   
"I'm sorry, Nagisa. Rei, I can't let you take your seatbelt off. Not in this weather, on this highway. I'm really sorry." Haru turns around as well and mumbles what could be an agreement. Rei knows they're right, and sits back down. "We're only ten minutes away now, if that helps," Makoto adds softly. Rei starts thinking furiously and Rin just looks uncomfortable, awkwardly telling the blonde it's going to be okay. Nagisa moves so he can sit on his foot, digging his heel into his crotch. He can't help starting to get slightly glassy-eyed and it's so out of character Rei starts to panic. The blue haired boy looks around wildly, briefly connecting eyes with Rin, who looks just as blank. The bubble of heat in Nagisa's belly wobbles dangerously. He REALLY doesn't want to pee himself in the rental and all over his friends, but at this point it's starting to seem like a "when" and not an "if'. He looks up at Rei, chin quivering slightly.   
"Rei-chan? What do I do? I really have to goooooo!" At this moment, he looks even younger than he normally does. Nagisa isn't stupid but Rei can have a bit more common sense at times. Rei doesn't know what to say.   
"Uh- uh-" he stammers, before his eye lands on his own sweater. Without thinking, he quickly takes it off and folds it into a pillow sized square. Nagisa spots what he's doing out of the corner of his eye.  
"No, Rei-chan! I don't want to pee on your sweater!" ( He really does- He just wants to pee at this point! But it's embarrassing for someone his age and he doesn't want to wreck Rei's things :().   
Rei's looks surprised that Nagisa cares. "It's just... a precaution. I don't know. I guess." Nagisa doesn't answer but allows Rei to slide the fabric under him. He's back on his bottom now, riding the waves of pressure. There's a hard knot under his belly button: completely disproportionate to his small frame.   
"It hurts, Rei-Chan," he whines, pupils blown wide. Involuntarily he's pressing his crotch to the seat, back arched as a spasm tightens his hips.   
"I know," answers Rei. The others politely keep quiet. Rei's too embarrassed to say it, but he hopes Nagisa know it'll be okay... whatever happens. He awkwardly pats the boy on the head. Nagisa freezes now in his bent position, holding himself for dear life. He's unfortunately now at the point where his bladder has emptied the tiniest bit and his hand is the only thing stopping him from dribbling out. He can't move at all now, pinching himself closed. He sits like that for a minute, until his bladder convulses and a long hot streak sprays his fingers. He jumps, unfortunately getting the other's attention. There's a softball sized dark spot on his front but he's managed to stop peeing. "Oh," says Rei. He only glances up when Rei then says his name.  
As if on cue, the lights from the gas station come into view. With newfound strength, Nagisa clenches his thighs together as a slight wetness pools around his bum. Makoto whips into the parking lot in record time and Rei hops out immediately. When Nagisa doesn't get out right away, he turns around. He's sitting on the middle hump, shaking and struggling to move. Rei just sighs and extends a hand, pulling Nagisa out sideways. Nagisa rises to his feet and he tries to run, he honestly TRIES, but the shift in gravity is just too much. He's bent right in half. "Rei-chan!" he calls, "Hah-ah- hah, it's coming out." He's panting. It comes hot and fast and within seconds his pants are soaked. Rei no longer has a sweater to shield the other boy with and the others have just clued into what's happening. The piss splatters noisily to the ground and Nagisa shifts from foot to foot. Rin arrives with his jacket spread out but at least there aren't many people around. By the time he's finished his accident, he's all wet and starting to get cold. Trying not to sniff, he looks up at Rei, who just nods and places a hand on his back.   
"Let's get you to the bathroom." The boys are all starting to get wet now, but the accident is still really obvious. Rei walks in front of him protectively, partly shielding the accident from view. Makoto sprints back out to the car and grabs Nagisa's extra clothes from the suitcase in the trunk. Nagisa does his best to clean himself off and then changes into his fresh clothes. "Do you feel better now?" he asks. Nagisa does his best to give him a shaky smile as they walk out from the store. He grimaces when he opens the back seat door, snatching up the sweater, which is wetter than he'd like. Somehow it's extra embarrassing to acknowledge it because it's Rei's. He carefully puts the sweater with his other wet clothes in his bag and moves to get in. But there are wet streaks on the seat from where Rei had slid him out earlier. Nagisa snatches the kleenex from his pocket and wipes it up quickly, willing the heat on his cheeks to go down. At last, everyone is settled in the car once more.   
"All good now?" Rin asks and Nagisa nods. "Yes, Rin-chan!"  
Haru hands him a strawberry drink from the front seat. Nagisa eyes it suspiciously but Rei elbows him in the ribs. "Go ahead. I don't want you getting dehydrated before the meet.... and there's plenty of places to stop along the way," he adds under his breath slyly. Nagisa grins back and happily sips his drink. He's feeling pretty confident for tomorrow with such a great group of friends!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while since I watched the show so I hope they're not OOC...  
> Also this is based on a real road and every time I drive on it I think of the omo situations it could lead to haha.


End file.
